Danny's New Clone, Dani's New Twin
by a dark hero
Summary: Vlad made another of danny and the Fentons adopt? take place after kindred spirits and D-Stabilized and I don't own danny phantom and this a AU and Jack will be smart in this and not be an idiot!, slight crossover in future chaps
1. New Clone, and the Crazed Fruit Loop

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

Danielle was in her ghost form flying around the city of New York when her ghost sense went off and she look up to see Vlad and some ghost.

"What do you want fruit loop?" Asked Dani.

"Just to finish what I started with my latest clone." Said Vlad.

"That ghost kinda looks like Danny and me..." Thought Danielle. "You made another clone?" She asked.

"Yes I have but this one isn't the same as you! Drake here whole lot more stable and this one wouldn't betrayed his creator." Said Vlad.

"We'll see about that!" Said Dani as she shot a ghost ray at them and flew off towards Amity Park.

Amity Park

Danny was hanging with his friends Sam and Tucker until his ghost sense went off and Danielle came crashing in front of them. Danny immediately kneeled down and pick her up asking what happen to her. She just pointed up to sky and said clone. She pass out unconsciously going into her human form. Danny handed her to Sam before glaring at the sky.

Danny went ghost and flew up to the clone and Vlad.

"You made another clone of me! you are one crazed up fruit loop Plasmius!" Danny shouted.

"Now my young Drake, take out Daniel here like you did with Danielle." said Vlad.

The clone known as Drake attacked Danny but he avoid every attack and try to reason with him.

"Look he's only using you to get what he wants and he even had you attack Danielle, who is your sister by the way!" yelled Danny.

"Shut up! father would never do anything like that to me!" yelled Drake as he shot two ghost flames at Danny.

"Just listen to me! The second he's done with you, he'll just toss you away like nothing." said Danny as he avoided the two ghost flames.

'Is what he saying true?' thought Drake, "Tell me why you had me attack her?" said Drake pointing to Danielle who was in Sam's arms.

"She just an imperfection like all the others that I had created that never got to live long because they were unstable." said Vlad.

"Then what am I?" Asked Drake to Vlad.

"You're the perfect son, now do what I demand and destroy Danny Phantom and the girl!" Vlad Yelled.

"Aren't they my brother and sister?" Asked Drake.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU ASKING ME QUESTIONS! NOW DESTROY THE GIRL AND DANNY PHANTOM WHILE YOU STILL CAN AND IF YOU DON'T THAN I'LL DESTROY YOU ALONG WITH THEM! YOU EXIST TO SERVE ME! JUST DO AS I COMMAND!" Yelled Vlad.

Drake back away from the guy he view as a father then quickly went into a fit of rage and started attacking Vlad with no mercy. When he was done, he notice that Vlad was still standing and he was too tired from his fit of rage.

Danny put Drake behind him and told him to cover his ears. Danny quickly unleashed his ghostly wail on Vlad and he was sent flying.

They landed in front of Sam and Tucker. The two transformed back to their human form as Drake looked at Danielle.

"I'm sorry Danielle. I didn't know what I was doing." Said Drake and the three older teens looked at the 12 year old boy then Sam handed Danielle back to Danny before they ran towards Danny's house so they can have his mom take a look at Danielle.

**Fenton works**

Danny had rushed through the front door and laid Danielle on the sofa and got his mom to look at her and Jazz came along to help.

"Danny, who is she and what happen to her?" Asked Maddie.

Both Drake and Danny explain to her everything about Danny's ghost powers and how the two clones were created, but leaving out Vlad being a half ghost and Jazz added her own story describing how she found out too.

"So my son is half ghost and these two are your clones that were created by an evil ghost? That means in reality they're my youngest son and daughter which happen to be twins." Maddie repeated as she tried to take in all the info she'd been told as Danny and Drake nodded confirming her belief.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have to leave now." Said Drake as he headed for the front door but ended up being stop by Maddie and Jazz.

"Do you think I'm going to let my son that I didn't know I had, live out in the street's when he has a family here!?" Yelled Maddie.

"You're not my mother even if I was clone from Danny's DNA!" Yelled Drake.

"Drake! Trust me! You can't live alone!" Jazz countered.

"Watch me!" He said turning the knob.

"Drake you don't have be alone, I know what you're going through and Jack and Maddie Fenton are good people." said Danielle as she regained consciousness and everyone looked at her.

"How would you know Danielle, we just met today? And how can you know so much about me?" Asked Drake.

"Because I speaking from experience." Danielle said as she give Drake a hug.

A white ring formed around him as if he was about to go ghost but didn't when the white rings disappeared and he returned the hug.

"Listen Drake even if we were cloned from Danny's DNA doesn't mean that we're not our own person because we are. What Maddie said is true. The Fenton's are our family and we should be living with them, after all." Danielle said as she stop hugging him.

"You two can have the guest room which will be your room." Maddie said as she went to make dinner.

After dinner Tucker and Sam returned home. Maddie told Jack everything she learn from Drake, Danny and the four Fenton kids went to bed.


	2. Brother & Sister

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

Drake woke up and realized where he was, as the events from yesterday replayed in his head.  
He felt someone snuggle up against him. He looked at his midsection and found Danielle's arms wrapped around him and he turned intangible and got out of her hold while trying not to wake her up.

"Drake?" said Danielle as she moved her hand around on the bed.

Drake found a large stuff teddy bear and gave it to her as she snuggled into it.

'Danielle likes to snuggle in her sleep. Poor girl, she has been living out in the streets ever since Danny saved her from Vlad...' thought Drake.

Then he went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey baby bro." Greeted Jazz.

"Morning Jazz." Said Drake.

"Is Danielle still asleep?" Asked Jazz.

"Yeah but you can go and wake her up if you like and I learned that she likes to snuggle in her sleep which is pretty adorable." Said Drake as Danny walked into the kitchen.

"Drake, Mom and I are taking you and Danielle to the mall to get the both of you some clothes and maybe a bunk bed so you won't have to share a bed." Jazz said before walking upstairs to get Danielle.

They started to eat their breakfast when Danielle came into the kitchen and got herself some breakfast.

"Hey kids." greeted Maddie as she enter the kitchen.

"Hey mom." The kids said in unison.

"Where's your father?" She asked.

"Working on the Specter Speeder in the lab." Jazz responded duly.

A few hours later, Maddie and Jazz took the two younger Fentons to the mall and Danny, Sam and Tucker went with them.

"So your parents are cool with you being half ghost and everything you told them about Drake and Danielle?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah Tuck and it really odd how fast they accept that and they don't mind me being half ghost! Same thing goes for the twins now." Danny exclaimed smiling.

"That's great to know" Sam responded throwing in her own smile.

Everything was great for them until Danny and the twins ghost sense went off and they transformed to find Skulker and Vortex.

"You and Dani take on Vortex and I'll handle Skulker." Said Drake to his older brother and twin sister as he sent Skulker through the roof with a ecto-energy wave and went after him.

**With Drake**

Skulker launched a small missile at Drake sending him half way to Fenton works. Drake shot Skulker with ecto-energy disk but he avoid the attack.

"Tell me boy since when did whelp have younger siblings?!" demand Skulker.

"He didn't but Plasmius made clones of him which happen to be Danielle and myself." Drake shot back.

The hybrid shot Skulker with a Ghost Ray and strike him with a ecto-energy covered fist. Skulker used his weapons that is build in his armor and Drake went intangible avoiding Skulker's attacks and shot him with Ghost Flames.

The battle went on for hours until Dani show up to help her twin brother defeat Skulker then Danny sucked him into the Fenton thermos.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked concerned.

"Yeah that guy was pretty tough to beat" Drake responded panting.

Then they went into Fenton works, soon later Maddie, Sam, Jazz and Tucker entered the house. They watch a little bit of the news and the press had seen the recent fight and were going on and on about the two new hybrids. "The question is...are these new ghostly figures the Ghost Boy's siblings? Or new enemies?" The news reporter asked.

Later that night Sam and Tucker went home and Fentons went to bed and like yesterday night Danielle snuggled in with her twin brother.


	3. Chaos

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

It Sunday morning and Danny took his younger siblings to the park along with Sam and Tucker.

Drake and Danielle start to run around the park like their having a race.

"Are Dani and Drake sharing a room with you and Jazz?" Asked Sam.

"No they have the guest room which is their room now." Said Danny.

"Are they sharing a bed or did your parents get them a bump bed?" Asked Tucker.

"Drake agree on the bump bed but Dani protest against it because she likes to snuggle against Drake which is kinda adorable." Said Danny with a slight chuckle.

Then Danny, Danielle and Drake ghost sense went off and a unknown ghost attack Danny, then Drake (in ghost form) blast the ghost away from his big brother and then Danielle (in ghost form) punch him in the face.

"Three powerful halfa's all I need is the older one so I can take his powers." Said the unknown ghost.

"Just who the hell are you." Demand Danny as he change into his ghost form.

"I'm Chaos and I'm going to kill you to make you a full ghost then destroy your ghost self by taking your powers." Said Chaos as he open up a ghost portal behind him and he enter the portal as his arm stretch out and grabbed Danny and start to pull him in but Drake got his big brother free but ended up taking his place and he was brought into the portal and it close.

**Ghost Zone**

"You little brat! I was after your brother not you!" Yelled Chaos.

"You wanted a powerful halfa and now you got one." said Drake as he shot ghost ray at Chaos, who block it with a small ghost shield.

"Are you really as powerful as your older brother." Said Chaos.

"We just have to find out for ourselves." Taunted Drake.

Drake shot two ecto-energy disk at Chaos but dodge the attack and blast Drake with ghostly black fire and he try to intangible but he was still hit by the ghostly black fire.

**Human world-Fenton work**

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Danny and Danielle.

"Danny what wrong?" Asked Maddie.

"And where Drake?" Asked Jack.

"A ghost took him into the Ghost Zone!" yelled Danielle.

So they went to the lab and open the Fenton portal and Danny went ghost and so was Danielle but he stop her.

"Danny, Drake needs me and I'm not going to stand by while my twin brother in danger!" Yelled Danielle.

"I know Danielle but you're not as strong as me or Drake and besides who going to protect our town if all three Phantom kids are not present." Said Danny as he flew into the Ghost Zone.

**Ghost Zone**

Drake shot a massive Ghost Ray at Chaos but it did little damage to him, then Chaos viciously release a barrage of attacks on Drake, who was barely able to keep up, "I got no choice, but I have to use it now or never" then Drake took a deep breath and release his ghostly wail, Chaos tried to protect himself from it but couldn't it was too intense and when the attack stop he see's Drake unconscious from using the ghostly wail, so he started to move towards the young halfa but was stop when he hit with ecto-energy disk and seeing that he was too injured to continue, he fled, "We'll meet again." with those last words he was gone.

**human world-Finton works**

It been two hours since Danny brought Drake home and was badly injured and Danielle has never left his side.

It been two weeks since Chaos and Drake still hadn't woken, Danielle had still hadn't left his side and then their mom enter the twins shared room with a tray of food for Danielle.

"How he doing?" Asked Maddie.

"No changes still." Said Dani when all of a sudden Drake sprang up from the bed and went into his ghost form and flew out through the roof and Dani went after him.


	4. Drake's New Element

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

Drake had been trying to fly high enough into the sky away from the city as he been feeling a strange power building inside him, so he had to get away from his family fast then he saw Dani coming after him.

"Dani, don't come near me!" Yelled Drake trying to keep the power at bay.

"Drake, let me help you!" Yelled Danielle.

Then black flames surrounded Drake as the power force it's release, "This power was the attack that Chaos used on me, but why do I have it?" asked Drake to himself as he kept trying to hold power back but couldn't as he felt his ice core fading away and then the black flame were gone as Drake was plummeting to his death but Danielle caught him.

"Sis get Danny, something wrong and we need FrostBite." Said Drake as Dani bring him home and place him on the sofa.

"Stay here and I'll go get Danny". Said Dani as she quickly flew to Danny's school.

Danielle want to the school office and ask for her older brother and they called Danny to the office.

"Danielle? why are you here?" Asked Danny.

"It Drake something wrong and he told me to get you." Said Dani.

Danny understood what she meant and rush home with Danielle as she told him what been going on with Drake when they got home, they took Drake to Far Frozen to see FrostBite.

**Far Frozen**

They got Drake to FrostBite and he was place in a healing pod as they run test on him.

"Great one, it seems that Chaos black fire has somehow became young Drake's element taking away his ice powers." Said FrostBite.

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Danielle.

"No sorry there isn't and I suggest he trains and Learn how to use this new power" said Frostbite.

so they went back home. Danny and Danielle went to patrol while Drake trains with his new power.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

Danny, Danielle, and Drake were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when their ghost sense went off and all three stood up and Danny shook his head.

"I've got this one you guys." He said transforming. Drake and Danielle shared a look.

"You sure?" She asked cautiously and Danny nodded and took off through the roof as Drake and Danielle sat back down.

When Danny appeared in the sky above, he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Finally, I've got you Daniel." And Danny's world went black.

**Few hours later**

Drake and Danielle were getting worried because Danny hadn't returned and the two had informed their parents along with Sam and Tucker who reassured the siblings that he was probably blowing off steam.

Drake nervously stared out the window he was sitting near. "Drake!" Danielle whispered harshly kicking his desk. He looked at her as she pointed towards the door and saw Sam and Tucker were talking with their teacher who had a frightened look on her face. "Drake and Danielle Fenton! You are needed." She said urgently. The two sprang out of their seats and ran out the school building behind Sam and Tucker.

"Vlad Plasmius had somehow successfully capture Danny and brought him to his lab in Colorado!" Sam shouted as they ran. Drake and Danielle shared a look. Both transformed, grabbed Sam and Tucker, and took off towards Vlad's.

**At Vlad's**

"Now tell me Daniel, how is it that Danielle is able to survive this long and hasn't melted like the others!" Vlad demanded. Danny stopped struggling and looked at Vlad.

"You created Drake then you should know." He said glaring.

"That did seem odd that he wasn't melting when I first created him." Vlad pondered.

"What do you mean odd?" Asked Danny with fear in his voice.

"I created him out of what was left of Danielle after You and Valerie saved her, I was able to make a male twin of her but he was perfectly stable than the rest of clones that you had faced including Danielle, So the key in saving Danielle might be in Drake even if he has Black Fire now...Now will you join me and disown your father!" Vlad shouted.

"Never." Danny said sternly.

"So be it" said Vlad with venom in his voice and Danny screamed as he was shocked with electricity.

"LET ME GO!" He yelled in pain.

"Not till you give in!" Vlad shouted back. He shot a special power he had acquired. It disabled a ghost's powers for 12 hours and slowly took their energy. The orange blast hit Danny dead on as Vlad just smirked as the young boy wailed in pain.

"Give up Daniel. They'll never come." Vlad said laughing. Danny lay panting on the ground, too weak to move.

Just then, Drake and Danielle came through the wall with Sam and Tucker. Drake blasted Vlad away with a ghost ray.

"The prodigal children have finally come back home." Vlad sneered.

"We'll never join you!" Danielle shouted as she joined her brother in the fight.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Drake with a smirk as ghostly black flames form in his hands.

"You can try." said Vlad.

Plasmius was hit with Drake's Black fire, then he shot Drake with a ghost ray but he went intangible to avoid it.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker ran over to Danny.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed kneeling next to her boyfriend. Danny groaned, trying to roll away from her touch. Sam gasped silently.

Tucker quickly got to work untying his best friend before he helped him to his feet. Tucker swung Danny's right arm around his shoulder while Sam followed with his left. They carefully led Danny over to a secured place while they watched the twins above.

Danielle sighed. Danny was too hurt to help and Drake was tiring out. She knew they had to end it. 'I wish there was some power we had that Vlad couldn't block!' She thought. Then it hit her. She quickly alerted Drake of her plan. Both hybrids opened their mouths wide while Dani powered up her ice powers and Drake his Black Flame. Their Ghostly Wails turned into ice and Black Flame!

Vlad flew against the wall hard. He transformed back and sunk down unconscious. Danielle and Drake stopped their attacks. They quickly rushed over to their fallen sibling.

"Is he okay?" Dani asked worried. Sam sighed.

"He should be fine. Let's get back." She said. Dani and Drake nodded, picking them up, and starting to head home.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

It been a few days since Vlad and right Danielle and Drake were at school.

Drake was just looking out the window and Danielle oddly interested in math class, 'Why am I even in school, I actually prefer fighting Chaos again, heck! I'll even fight the lame Box Ghost!' He thought as he kept looking out the window until he was jab in the side by his female twin.

"What Dani?" said Drake annoyed.

"Pay attention will you?" said Dani.

"It just school too boring and I prefer fighting some ghosts!" replied Drake.

Then Drake got a text from his brother saying that he going to pick them up today.

He got bored once again and looked outside. He saw Danny fighting Ember and he took this as his excuse to cut class as he phase through the floor as he made sure no one was watching.

**outside**

Ember hit Danny with a sound blast and then she was hit was Black Flame.

"Hey one hit wonder!" called out Drake, "Don't you ever get tired of losing?!"

Then Drake shot her with a Ghost Ray and Ember block it by using her guitar. She then shot a skull punch from her guitar and Drake avoid it and then start attacking her mercilessly as his eyes became crimson red. Danny saw that Ember had enough, he saved her by sucking her into the Fenton Thermos. Drake turned his gaze towards Danny as Danielle appeared.

"What going on with him?" asked Dani.

"I have no idea?" replied Danny.

Then they heard the sounds of ecto-weapons being shot and Drake dodge the ecto-blasts. Then both Danny and Dani flew over to their parents since they fired the said weapons.

"Mom what going on with Drake!" cried Dani.

"Sweetie your brother isn't himself because he got infected with a chemical your father was working on to make ghost lose their powers but it ended up becoming enraged. We made something to calm him enough to remove the chemical from him!" explained Maddie.

"If you kids can hold him still, we can blast him." said Jack and the half ghosts nodded. They went to hold Drake down so the older Fentons could blast him.

Once they got a clear shot of him, he was calm and then they got him to Fenton Works.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

They had gotten Drake detain in special prison made to hold Ghost in the lab once he was no longer calm and was lashing out at everyone around him which start freak everyone out as his eyes became crimson red and Danny was reminded of Dan and Drake's Black fire burst around him as he tried to break out.

"Drake calm down!" Yelled Jazz but only to be ignore by said sibling.

"He too far gone and we should get antidote in him fast if we want back to normal." Said Maddie.

**Ghost Zone**

"Now you see the outcome if this child is allowed to live." Spoke an Observant.

"Drake Fenton aka Drake Phantom gets infected with a chemical that was created by his father that was meant to take away the powers of a ghost by it became a failure and Drake get infected when the contents are spilled on him, which makes him turn on his family killing them, destroying Chaos and Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius and ten years later he became known as Phantom of the black flame as he grew stronger than Dan, Chaos and Pariah Dark." Stated Clockwork.

"The child must be destroy." Spoke the Observant.

"That future can be avoided when the Fentons put the cure in him." Spoke Clockwork.

**Human world-Fenton works**

Danny and Danielle went into their ghost forms as Drake kept on trying to break out of the prison.

"Dani look at his eyes." Spoke Danny.

"There red with rage and pure evil!" Exclaim Dani as she got a clear look of Drake's eyes.

"Just like him." Danny replied.

"Could this be more from the black fire than chemical?" Dani question.

"Maybe a little of both." Said Danny.

Then Jack and Maddie got the antidote ready and asked Danielle and Danny to hold Drake down while they eject the antidote into Drake's neck as his eye went back from red to ghostly green.

"Sorry." Drake spoke in a weak voice.

"It ok Drake, it wasn't you." said Dani.

Then got Drake to his and Dani's room so he can get some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

**Ghost Zone**

"See crisis avoided and young Drake won't become Phantom of the black flame and the future is safe." Spoke Clockwork.

"Yes but that child's future is inevitable and he will become that merciless killer." Said the Observant.

"I highly doubt that, Drake is a good kid and only needs to be guided to right direction, his family and friends will do just that." Clockwork said.

**Human world-Fenton** **works**

The young Halfa Drake woke up to ignoring alarm clock, so he smash the clock into pits and he notice Danielle is asleep and snuggle up against him.

'Ok I really need to talk to her about the snuggling with me thing in her sleep even if it is adorable but she 12 and learn that it sign of affection.' Drake thought as he went intangible and got out of Dani's hold and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Jazz, Danny." Greeted Drake as he got himself a bowl of cereal, "Anything new at your school?"

"Well both mine and Danny's class have a field trip to the Ghost Zone Tomorrow." Replied Jazz.

"Funny, Our class have the same field trip tomorrow as well? and is that the reason why dad is building a second Specter speeder?" Question Drake.

"Yep, Jazz and I are in dads group and you and Danielle are in moms group." Said Danny.

""Mom and dad can be really embarrassing." Groan Jazz as she dread of having to go on this field trip.

"Well maybe towards you and Danny but they got nothing on Danielle and me." Spoke Drake.

"I beg to differ." Said Danny in a teasing voice.

"What are you talking about?" Question Drake.

"There a lot of dirt on you two, they can spill like Danielle always snuggling against her twin brother in her sleep or who you two have crush on and if they were lucky baby picture of the two of you which they don't have." Said Danny.

"Unless they asked the froot loop for them." Said Jazz.

Then Danielle came into the Kitchen, looking like she was hit by a bus.

"Dang sis, you look like-" Said Drake but he cut off with a glare he got from his twin.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Danielle growl at Drake and he choose to keep his mouth shut as his twin took his cereal and ate it.

"Come on baby sis let's get you ready for the day and we can go shopping just the two of us." Said Jazz as she led Danielle out of the kitchen.

"We need to talk to Danielle about her Snuggling with me in her sleep." Said Drake.

"I know what you mean but are really willing to take that away from her." Danny said.

"Take what away?" Asked Drake.

"The comfort she gets from her twin brother gives her, she needs you by her side when she goes to bed because she get the feeling of knowing that one of her siblings are keeping her safe and you know her history which is similar to yours." Said Danny, "And with us only have one room and you two being twins, you could share the room but seeing she likes sharing a bed with you because she feels safe and to snuggle with her twin."

"Danny, she and I are 12 and twins at that age shouldn't be sharing a room or the same bed." Stated Drake.

"I know but just go along with it." Said Danny.

Then Jazz and Dani went to the mall and Drake went out into the town of Amity Park and Danny went to hang with Sam and Tucker.

Drake was walking around until his Ghost sense went off and he see's Box ghost making a fool of himself trying to be threatening, so Drake just stuff him into the Fenton thermos saving himself from having to fight such a weak Ghost and continue his walking around Amity Park until it was getting dark so he went home were he tackle to the floor by Danielle giving him a hug.

"What with the hug?" Asked a confuse Drake.

"I'm just glad that your back." Replied Danielle.

"Did I something do receive a hug from my dear twin sister." Said Drake.

"Yes being my twin." Replied Dani.

Then Drake went intangible and got out Danielle's hold, "Something up?" he said eyeing the room only for them to bring a cake with him and Danielle name on it.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone callout and Drake grew more confuse.

"Since the two of you were born twelve years old, so we thought to thru you a birthday party." Said Maddie.

"That nice of you and I suspect you in on this Danielle?" Said Drake.

"Nope, I was just really glad that your back and it been a while now since we were created by the Fruit Loop." Replied.

So they open up presents, Danielle and Drake got matching black jackets with their DP logo on it from Sam, Danielle got some skirts and pair of shoes while Drake got jeans and pair of shoes from their mom and from Jazz, they got empty book and she told them that they could use those as a dairy or to keep track of the powers and from Jack, they got replicated jump suits similar to his and Maddies and they got PDA's from Tucker and from Danny, they got shuttle models.

After they had cake and play games and when it was time to go, Sam and Tucker went home and the Fenton went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

Students of both Danny, Jazz, Drake and Danielle class stood in the Fentons lab listening to Jack and Maddie explain about the Ghost Zone before they go in, so Jazz class and half of the younger sibling class along with Danielle and Ms. Wilson (Drake and Dani teacher) went with Maddie while Danny class and the other half of the younger siblings class along with Drake and Mr. Lancer with Jack.

As they explore the Ghost Zone with jack's Specter speeder closely following Maddie's.

"This cannot be a good idea?" Question Drake.

"Why that?" Asked Danny.

"All of our enemies live in the Ghost Zone." Said Drake, "And it makes me worry because they could attack us all at once and we can't go ghost because of all these students and we'll have used mom and dads anti-ghost weapons unless our ghost powers allow us alter people memory."

"You don't need to worry about anyone finding about your powers." Spoke Jack.

"What do you mean?" Asked Danny.

"Your mom and I build a device to erase a part of peoples memory." Said Jack.

"That really something?" Question Drake.

Then Drake's black fire started acting up.

"He near." Stated Drake as his eyes glow green.

"Drake this is no time for a rematch." Said Sam.

"Sam right, Drake you need to keep calm." Said Danny.

"Remember he beated you last time." Said Tucker.

Just then Maddie's specter speeder was hit by black fire and Drake quickly went ghost and phase through the floor of Jack's specter speeder.

"Hey Chaos! I want a rematch!" Shouted Drake as he hit Chaos with black fire.

"So you obtain my black fire." Said Chaos, "However it won't be enough to beat me."

Chaos shot a Ghost ray at Drake but dodge it and hit Chaos with ecto-energy disk and Chaos tries to punch him but Drake went intangible while at the same releasing a blast of black fire.

"You've improve since our last battle." Said Chaos as he shot ghost flames at Drake.

Drake counter with his ghost flames and kick Chaos in the face and then he blasted him with a massive blast of black fire.

'Something isn't right?' thought Drake, "What going on here, Chaos."

Drake was then hit with a missile from behind, he turn to see Stalker, Ember, Vortex, Technus, Lunch lady, Lydia, Undergrowth and Young Blood and then they all fire at him at once with their ghost rays.

Drake release his Ghostly wail combine with his black fire until he reverted back to human form but he still using his Ghostly wail until he knew for sure they won't come back during the rest of the field trip.

Jack quickly got Drake back into the Specter speeder when he was about faint.

"Why is he breathing heavily? I know the Ghostly wail take a lot out of them but still to cause him to faint?" Question Jack.

"I think he has a fever." Spoke Sam as she place her hand on Drake's forehead.

"He did seem a little weak today." Said Danny.

"Did he have breakfast today?" Asked Sam.

"No, Why?" Replied Danny.

"Because he needs to eat, your guys powers just can't rely on sheer will alone and you guys powers convert the food you eat into ectoplasm." Stated Sam.

"A good thing we all brought food but Drake's last attack cause some damage two both specter speeders, so we'll have to land somewhere." Said Jack.

Once They found a safe spot to land at, they put a anti ghost shield and got the students out of the Specter speeders and put tents.

"Danny why don't you try your ice powers to cool Drake down." Said Sam.

So Danny use his ice power on Drake to cover him in ice but the ice quickly melted.

"Just as I thought, Drake has a fire core while you and Danielle both have ice cores and it not just that, Drake fire core is a lot stronger than a regular ghost with a fire core, Drake has a black fire core that maybe even more strong than Chaos." Stated Sam.

"Hey I saw Drake fighting Chaos, how is he?" Asked Danielle as she walk up to them.

"He just have a fever is all." Said Danny.

"I knew he should have stay home." Said Dani.

"I don't think that attack was meant for Drake? it could have been meant for Danny, but if one of the twins or both them came out instead it wouldn't matter even if all three of you came you." Spoke Sam, "And how did they know we're in the Ghost Zone and Drake can sense Chaos went he nearby and your ghost sense went off when Chaos came and I think he followed Drake through his black fire."

"So the moment Drake enter the Ghost Zone, Chaos track him down through his black fire and fought Drake which lure the other ghost to us." Said Dani.

"What Mr and Mrs. Fenton and Jazz doing?" Asked Tucker.

"Mom and Dad are working on the Specter speeders and Jazz, the teachers are trying to calm the students down from today attack." Said Dani.

"What happen?" Asked Drake as he gain consciousness.

"So far we pick a spot a land and made camp and the Specter speeders are undergoing repairs and you have a fever." Said Tucker.

Everyone gather around a camp fire to have dinner and then gone to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

"How he's doing?" Maddie asked her kids concern for her youngest son.

"We don't know and he seems to be getting worse and the medicine doesn't seem to be working, we're starting to think this is ghost related than human." Said Jazz.

"I have a few friends in the Ghost Zone and Far Frozen is too far for me to go and the closest ghost are Ember, Kitty and Johnny 13 and both Kitty and Johnny and I are great friends." Said Danny.

"Theres no way! I'm letting Ember near Drake when she was one of the ghost trying to kill him yesterday!" Yelled Danielle.

"I know and it best to go see Kitty and Johnny." Replied Danny.

"Danny go see those ghost you spoke and Dani will stay with us incase another ghost attack." Said Maddie as she got a nod from both Danny and Danielle.

Danny walk out of the ghost shield and make sure no one was watching him and he shift into his ghost form and flew to Kitty and Johnny lair.

"Danny! it great to see!" Exclaim Kitty giving Danny a quick hug.

"It great to see you man." Greeted Johnny.

"Same here but I'm not here on the best of terms, you see mine and my siblings class are on a field trip in the Ghost Zone it more like a camping trip and yesterday Chaos and a bunch of ghost attack us, at first it just Chaos and my little brother Drake went to fight him wanting a rematch and then a bunch of ghost show up and attack Drake and he counter them with his ghostly wail mix with black fire and he is now running a really bad fever. Explain Danny.

"I take a look at him and this black fire is from unique fire core that only one ghost have which is Chaos and to have such a core is a great feat." Said Kitty.

So Danny led Kitty and Johnny to the campsite and Jack drop the Shield long enough for them to pass through and Kitty examin Drake.

"Hmm, he has the Ecto flu it's not surprising since ghost with fire cores tend to get it a lot easier than ghost with other kinds of core or ghost with normal cores." Stated Kitty, "And Danny and Danielle could catch it from him even in their human form and since Johnny and I already had the Ecto flu it best for him to stay with us until he is in better health to go back home, so how long is this camping trip?"

"It was just for two days and Specter speeders are already repaired and we're planning to leave this afternoon." Replied Maddie.

"Well Drake in good hands, Danny." Said Johnny.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this mean to us." Replied Danny.

"And keep him away from Ember, she was one of the ghost that attack him and I know you're friends with her so can you tried to keep her from him." Said Dani.

"Don't worry about Ember." Replied Johnny.

"He'll be home as soon he is in better health, I promise no harm will come to him, Mrs. Fenton." Said Kitty as she pick up Drake and Jack drop the ghost shield so they could leave.

Johnny went to get something for Drake when Kitty had set Drake on their couch just Ember enter their lair and Kitty started making a special tea hoping that it would cold down Drake's fever and black fire core.

"What the Dipstick baby brother doing in your lair?" Asked Ember.

"He has the Ecto flu and you shouldn't be here." Replied Kitty.

"Why?" Ember asked.

"Because his sister said you were one of the ghost that attacked him." Said Kitty.

"I thought he was Danny and wanted some payback, Anyone could confuse the twins for him seeing how much they look like him." Said Ember.

"I thought you and Danny were friends since you two play together in the last ghost truce christmas party?" Asked Kitty.

"We're friends but complicated, I mean we talk but we still have our battles and hang when we can." Said Ember.

"So you're frienemies?" Question Kitty.

"That about right." Replied Ember.

Kitty had finish making the tea and pour a cup for Drake and tried to wake him up.

"Where Chaos." Said Drake going into his ghost as he shot straight up into sitting position.

"Calm down Sweetie, you're in no shape to be moving and you have Ecto flu, Danny wanted me to see what was wrong with you and I told you'll be staying with me and Johnny until you're better." Said Kitty, "I need you to drink this."

"Ok?" Drake said questioningly as he took the cup and take sip from it, "It cold."

"It suppose to be cold so your black fire core can cool down along with the fever." Kitty said.

"He has a black fire core that impressive and last I check Danny and Dani both have ice cores." Ember said impress.

"Your lucky that I'm sick and can't kick your butt half way across the Ghost Zone." Spoke Drake.

"That not a nice way to speak to a friend of your brother." Said Ember.

"You're not danny's friend because friends don't fight and aren't enemies." Replied Drake, "I know he have some friends in the Ghost Zone that doesn't fight him."

"Well our friendship is complicated." Said Ember.

"She has a crush on Danny." Joke Kitty not seeing the blush on Ember's face.

"Like Danny would ever date his own enemy." Said Drake then he notice the blush on Ember's face as her expression grew sad, "You like him don't you?"

The only response he got was a nod from her and he got off the couch and started towards the door of the lair.

"What are you doing! you need to rest!" Yelled Kitty as she and Ember stop him from leaving the lair.

Just then Johnny came back with an item in his hand.

"What is that?" Asked Drake with a slight fear in his voice.

"The frost people had give me this vile for Drake's Ecto flu all we have to do is inject it in him like a booster shot." Said Johnny.

"I'm out here!" Yelled Drake as he flew out the door that Johnny had left open.

"The kid must really hate needles." Pounder Johnny.

So they went after him which was really a challenge until they heard the sound of a fight and they followed it and they found Drake fighting Chaos and Drake seems to be losing.

Johnny send Shadow to face Chaos while they got Drake far away as possible from Chaos and Drake protested wanting to finish his fight and they wouldn't let him.

"Baby pop calm down." Said Ember, "You're in no shape to fight even when you can hardly stay conscious after you use your powers."

"Let me go, flu or no flu, I still want my rematch." Spoke Drake just as Shadow had return.

"Sweetie please you're too sick to fight." Said Kitty.

"Would you please stop calling me that." Replied Drake.

As the group made their way back to Johnny and Kitty lair but was stop be an observant.

"Hand the boy over, he must be destroy in order to keep the future safe." Demand the Observant.

"No." Said Ember.

"That boy is going to destroy the future and his family in the process, now hand him over!" Yelled the Observant.

"Drake won't do anything like that where you prove that he's going to that!" Yelled Johnny.

"I don't believe you." Spoke Drake as he got out of their hold, "I love my family give me one reason why I would ever kill them especially Danielle."

"Drake Fenton aka Drake Phantom gets infected with a chemical that was created by your father that was meant to take away the powers of a ghost by it became a failure and you got infected when the contents were spilled on him, which made you turn on your family killing them, destroying Chaos and Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius and ten years later you became known as Phantom of the black flame as you grew stronger than Dan, Chaos and Pariah Dark and the most fear in whole Ghost Zone." Stated the Observant.

"I was under some kind of drug and that doesn't determined the future even after I had the antidote!" Yelled Drake.

"It wasn't the chemical alone, it was also your black fire core which was allow to control you because of the chemical." Said the Observant, "Do you know the black fire core is exactly?"

The Observant got nods from the group saying they don't know.

"It a Dark form of a fire core and only one ghost has it and that was Chaos and we had seal away in similar way to Dark Pariah but He broke free recently and heard about the Halfa's and wanted the strongest one powers, a Danny Phantom your brother but you interfere and battle him and when he shot black fire at you and you going intangible which allow the black fire to alter your ice core into a black fire core, one of the dark core in ghost history." Explain the Observant.

"But I've been using the black fire for good and now you tell me that I'm going to become evil with all the good I've done." Said Drake.

"Listen Drake here has the Ecto flu and really needs his rest and Johnny and I promise that we'll take good care him." Said Kitty as she pick Drake up and hold him close to her.

"He's a great kid and I know that the future doesn't alway come as people thought it would." Said Johnny.

"Is there anything you can that will stop his core from taking over without killing him?" Asked Ember.

"There is but I need to run it by with the other Observants." Said the Observant before he vanish.

"Well I tell Danny what going on with Drake." Said Ember.

"If you're lucky they might still be in the Ghost Zone, it a few miles aways from the portal and near where Chaos had attack us yesterday just look for a anti ghost shield and ask for Danny, if not then go through the portal." Said Drake slowly going into unconsciousness.

So Ember flew where Drake told her and Johnny and Kitty took him to their lair.

Johnny give Drake the shot once they got back and his fever went down a bit.

"Just rest now." Said Kitty as she place on the couch and Drake started to doze off.

"You know something not good gonna come out of this, him having the Ecto flu and the possible fact that he could become full ghost if they can do something about his core." Stated Johnny.

"Meaning he could never go back to his family." Kitty said sadly.

"He could still visit them just not live with them." Spoke Johnny.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

(Please read Shade of the teen titans n just a teen titans fanfic 'needs a better title')

It been two weeks since the field trip and Drake staying with Kitty and Johnny and now had recover from the Ecto flu and was now back home.

"Drake!" Exclaim Danielle as Drake came through the portal and hug him.

"It good to see you too sis." Said Drake returning the hug.

"Hey Drake, Ember had told me about your situation involving your core." Danny said.

"Yeah but I still haven't hear from the Observants." Replied Drake.

Maddie, Jack and Jazz quickly rush into the lab and hug Drake.

"It good to see guys too." Said Drake.

So they went to the park for a family picnic enjoying their time as a family, Danny and Jazz rest against a tree with their eyes close while Drake and Danielle playing game of hide n seek with the other kids of the family with their uncle Frank at the grill cooking hamburgers and hotdogs, while the other adults talk. (all relatives that are mention in this chap are ocs or from other shows)

Jazz open her eyes only to see her younger twin siblings and cousins playing around having fun and she notice her cousin Dick Grayson who is the same age her brother sitting next to her and remember that he lost his parents in incident and then be taken in by Bruce Wayne and Danny and her explaining everything Danny having ghost powers and he told them about him being Robin and part of the Teen Titans.

"Hey Dick how things with Mr. Wayne and the Titans?" Asked Jazz.

"Things are great and I see Danielle and Drake are Danny's clones." Stated Dick.

"Yeah." Replied Jazz.

"I'm still surprised Danny didn't want to join the Titans." Said Dick.

"It because Amity Park needs Danny Phantom." Spoke Danny listening in on Jazz and Dick conversation

"Danny there hasn't been a ghost attack in two weeks and besides Drake and Dani, mom, dad or Val can handle the ghost and you know Drake and Dani are getter better with their ghost power than we can hope for, as well as getting stronger and you should join the Teen Titans." Said Jazz.

"Jazz, Danny Phantom is Amity park ghost protector from evil ghost and I know Drake and Dani can handle the ghost but not all of them, Jazz, There are ones that even I had hard time beating such as Dan, Pariah Dark and Fright Knight." Said Danny, "Danny Phantom is needed in Amity Park."

"You're right but if you need anything just call us." Said Dick.

Then Danny and the twins ghost sense went off and Danny told the twins he'll handle and the ghost.

The ghost appears to be Box ghost and Danny just zaps him with a ghost ray and stuff him into the Fenton thermos and went back to his family.

Just then the flow of time stop and Clockwork appeared and put a time medallion on young Drake.

"Young Drake, I'm here to talk about concerning your future on the choice you will pick." Spoke Clockwork.

"I assume the Observants sent you to get me?" Question Drake.

"Yes and you have three options 1) you keep your current core and become Phantom of the black flame in the near possible future, 2) you can pick a ice core but it will cost you, your human half even though you originally had a ice core from the start but you'll have live at the Ghost Zone, 3) you can pick a fire core and get to keep your human half but you have to live in the Ghost Zone for a month to train to get use to your new core even though you already know how to use fire but the core you have now is different from a normal fire core and upcoming battle." Explain Clockwork.

"I have no choice anyway when obviously I'll think about it and this is at the worst time of year seeing it is December and the whole Ghost Zone will be under the christmas truce even half ghost such as Danny, Danielle and myself and maybe even Vlad." Said Drake, "There another reason you're here is there seeing how you two more time medallions with you?"

"Indeed Young Drake." Said Clockwork as he put the time medallions around Danny and Danielle's neck, "Daniel, I'm here to inform your dark future self has escape from the thermos."

"How do we have until he attacks?" Asked Danny.

"About a month and he will be more powerful than before." Replied Clockwork.

"Is that why I'm going away for training?" Question Drake.

"In a way yes, I've seen the upcoming battle in three different futures." Clockwork replied.

"What happen in those futures?" Asked Danielle.

"If young Drake kept his black fire core, he became the Phantom of the black flame which it the first option, when you three lost your family to Dan and the result was that Drake became his dark self and killed Dan and the two of you when you tried to get him back to normal and then he destroys both Plasmius and Chaos and the most powerful ghost in history, option 2 is where he pick to have an ice core and lose his human and have to live in the Ghost Zone and in that future none you made it out alive including Drake who was the last one standing till the end and the third future where he picks option 3, he got a new fire core and keep his human half but has live in the Ghost Zone for a month to train to get use to his new core and three of you defeat Dan and Dark Drake." Explain Clockwork.

"Let me think about this please." Said Drake.

"Drake, you are now being summon by the Observants." Said Clockwork as he disappear and the flow of time continue.

"Sorry everyone but I'm need elsewhere." Said Drake as he went home ans flew into the Ghost Zone.

"Drake might need us." Spoke Danny as he and Danielle went after Drake.


	12. Chapter 12 vote!

I will let you my reader vote for what option should Drake take and the next coming chaps or chap should go along the winning vote pm me ur votes.

1) he keeps his current core and become Phantom of the black flame in the near possible future.

2) he pick a ice core but it will cost him, his human half even though you originally had a ice core from the start but you'll have live it the Ghost Zone.

3) he pick a standard fire core and get to keep his human half but have to live in the Ghost Zone for a month to train to get use to your new core even though he already know how to use fire but the core you have now is different from a normal fire core and for a upcoming battle with Dan and Phantom of the black flame.

Again pm me your votes


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

**part 1.**

**Ghost Zone**

Drake flew to the Observants with Danny and Danielle close behind.

"Have you made your choice."

"Yes I have and I pick option 3." Replied Drake.

"Very well if you please step into the chamber where your blackfire core will be remove and replace with a normal fire core."

So Drake walk into the chamber and the room covered in blinding light as the door close as a loud scream of pain filled the room after a few hours Drake step and nothing seem to be different about him.

"You don't look different?" Danielle question.

"Only my core change." Said Drake.

"At least you don't have that evil one anymore." Danny spoke.

"Drake do you know the conditions when you chose option 3."

"Yes, I have to live in the Ghost Zone for a month to train and get used to my new core, prepare for the upcoming battle." Said Drake.

"Correct, you staying with Pandora until the christmas ghost truce party."

Drake nodded and turn to face his siblings.

"It looks like I have go for a while again." Said Drake.

"At least you're staying with Pandora and be careful, you tend cause others trouble when you're in the Ghost Zone." Danielle said as she hug her twin.

"We explain everything to mom and dad, Danielle and I will make sure that Danielle and I will train while you're gone." Danny said.

"We'll need all the training we can get if the situation is as bad I think is, we make need a few allies but I think none of our enemies would help us." Drake said.

Then Danny and Danielle went home and Drake went to see Pandora about his training.

**Time skip**

It been a month that Drake left for his training and was now at the Ghost Christmas truce party where he'll meet Danny and Danielle.

"Would you like some egg nog, ghost kid?" Skulker asked.

"No thanks." Drake replied.

Then Danny and Danielle show up and Drake quickly hugs them.

"I know it only been a month." Drake said.

Then there was an explosion and all the ghost turn to see what cause the explosion.

"Dan." Danny spoke with malice in his voice.

"I take it that you are my alternate dark future self?" Drake question.

"That right, just so you know you can get the black fire core back."

"Dani, go home and protect Mom, Dad and Jazz."Danny said and Danielle nod in agreement as she leave to protect her family knowing that both Drake and Danny can handle this.


End file.
